It's My Mission
by Akai Sera
Summary: Natake Erru is a new student in Dan-sensei's Q Class, arriving just as a major case takes off. She transitions into the class well, but stays at a distance from the teachers and other students. What is her connection to Ryu, and what is the meaning of the song she's constantly humming?
1. Chapter 1

Natake Erru was just a name; it was something to be known as, and nothing more... but for some reason, it has become more known to me than even my true name. The changes began a few weeks ago, when I was informed that I'd been accepted into Dan Detective Academy's Q Class. It came as a surprise, mostly because I had kind of hoped I wouldn't make it, and so hadn't done my best. But Morihiko Dan was sharp; maybe he'd known this. For whatever reason, I was enrolled, and the first day of class was quickly approaching. I didn't like that all the other members of the class would all be second year students who knew each other, because I didn't want to stick out. I had to gain some kind of relationship with the classmates I would meet, and that annoyed me. I really hated talking to people, to the extent that my father used to believe I was deaf or mute. _What if I'd remained silent? Would I have become the same person?_

These thoughts were swimming in my head the day I became a student at DDS. As I walked from my home to the school, I muttered to myself, "I will succeed, for my father." This strengthened my resolve to go through with whatever I began that day, and when I reached the building, I felt sure that I could handle the assignments given to me, and become a Class Q member.I'd expected a lot of my future classmates... that was a mistake. The moment I walked in, some annoying kid with a backpack on came up to me and started shouting, "Hey, you're the new kid, right? Why's your hair such a weird color? You're kinda short for a detective. Are you a boy or a girl?" At this point, the only girl in the room yelled, "Kyu! That's rude! You don't ask someone their gender. She's quite obviously a girl~!" The annoying one, Kyu, looked back at me. "... I don't see it, Megu..." I nearly punched the kid, but I really didn't want to leave a bad impression on everyone. Without a word, I found an empty seat in the back, and waited for class to start. I watched the other students arrive, trying to figure out everyone's strengths. I had absolutely no idea what Kyu's was, besides annoying the culprit to death, so I first focused on Megumi.

She had known at once that I was a girl, despite my short red-dyed hair and iffeminate clothing, so she was observant. Other than that I didn't know anything about her yet... Another classmate, this one dressed in punk-style clothing and toting a small pc, sat down near Kyu. It looked to me like he was just some tech-obsessed kid who probably got along better with computers than people. Then came a tall, loud student who looked to be the oldest of the group. From the friendly headlocck he gave Kyu and his boasts about martial arts, I figured he was the muscle of the group. But he had to have some other attributes of a detective if he was in Q Class, so I made a note to figure him out later. Before long another person entered the room. This time it was a quiet, calm boy who greeted the others with a small wave and then sat and read something silently. I was pretty sure this was the top detective, or at least the person with the most common sense, so I really didn't spend much time profiling him. From the conversations some of the other kids were having, I found out that the kid with the computer was named Kazuma, and the tall guy was Kintarou. And the name of the last kid was Amakusa Ryu.

When Dan-sensei, who I'd only met once, was wheeled in by the man I could only assume was Namami Koutarou, the class stood respectfully. I followed suit, and a few moments later we were all sitting and awaiting instruction. I really didn't feel like a part of the group, especially since Morihiko singled me out... "Class Q, I would like you to welcome a new member of your team, Natake Erru." I glared at my desk when he asked if I'd like to introduce myself. He asked again, probably thinking I hadn't heard him, and I looked up and shook my head blankly. There was no way I was talking to these people... After an interesting lecture on how to detect trace amounts of potassium cyanide, the teacher produced a file from within his desk, holding it out before him. Koutarou nodded once, took it, and began to explain the case. "Last week, a student from Tokyo University went missing." Kintarou yelled, "Was it Saburomaru?"

With a blank look, Nanami sighed, "No, Kinta, it wasn't... Now, apparently this student had run away several times, but he was found dead three days ago near his girlfriend's home." Kyu was now taking notes, and I was drawing a chart, labeling the victim's girlfriend as the first suspect. But there had to be more to the case if Dan was asking for help from Q Class. Nanami continued, "Five days ago, a student from Ryoka Boys' Academy disappeared from his home. He was found murdered yesterday." Now Nanami fell silent, and Morihiko spoke up. "I was informed this morning that Kuniko Touya of Class A is now missing. If this is in correlation with the serial murders, someone is targeting private school and university scholars, and we have a time limit of four days. If we do not find her within that time, I'm afraid she may become the next victim..."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the faces of my classmates as they received the news. Curiously, only Amakusa was thinking about the case, whilst the rest had emotion ruling their expressions. I busied myself scribbling a map of the area, marking the points where students went missing and turned up, and triangulating the points. What I was left with was a regretfully large sense of childishness. I wrote down my solution on a paper and handed it to Dan-sensei, quickly taking my seat. The detective read it, then gave a half-smile, asking me point-blank, "What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head again, refusing to speak, and walked up to the classroom's chalk board. There I recreated my diagram with the same patterns, adding in the coordinates given in the report of the victims traced cell phones. A message appeared in kanji, at a 45 degree angle from the supposed disappearance place of Kuniko Touya. I was thankful that I could read it, given that I'm from America, but I knew my lessons with father over the past year had paid off. "You've passed the first trial of a detective, observance," Dan-sensei read aloud. "Good job, Natake-san..." He smiled and looked to the class; Kintarou grinned, and the two who looked to be middle schoolers joined him.

"We needed to see if you could tell a puzzle from a serious matter, and you've passed. But I must say, your lack of speech will make it difficult to communicate in the field. Do you have a particular aversion to your voice, or chronic bronchitis?" With a frown I shook my head, taking my seat silently. Dad was right, these detectives were bothersome... But out of a need to be involved in this class I ignored my instinct to walk out and head home and listened as Nanami gave a ridiculous lecture on disguises, not interjecting with my sarcastic opinions when Kyuu asked several meaningless questions. And so came the hour I decidedly hate; Lunch...

As though there weren't previously barriers between myself and my classmates, there came more as we were dismissed to eat. As Nanami-sensei told me the week before I began my attendance, each day we are given a full hour to go wherever we wish to eat lunch... Needless to say I decided to spend it on a more worthwhile venture, and went to the ramen shop on the corner to clock in for an hour of work. Kanzaki-san, who owns and runs the place, allows me to work in the kitchen and serve the soup, not making me interact with the customers. I stood in the kitchen listening to the voices outside as they discussed pleasant things and bringing out fresh samples when they discussed the unpleasant. My voice was never among them. I began my hour by boiling some stock and dried noodles, then mixing a batch of flavoring.

Five minutes after I began my shift, I regretted my position entirely. Of everyone in Tokyo, my classmates walked through the door, a hungry, grinning Kintarou leading the excitable Kyu and less excitable Megumi, Kazuma, and Ryu up to the counter. The group sat and gave Kanzaki-san their orders; Kyu and Kintarou would have a large house special, Kazuma the seafood ramen, Megumi a mild curry flavor and Ryu the spicy curry. I tugged the baseball cap with the shop's logo down over my face before I delivered the orders, setting the bowls silently before the kid detectives and turning quickly to go. I was at the curtain in front of the kitchen when Kyu called, "Thanks!" I shot him a quick thumbs up, still facing the exit, and hurried back to my station. _I need to get over it and do my job... Father would be able to do it..._

Stirring the stock I listened to the voices of my classmates as they discussed, to my surprise, not a case, but a social outing they were planning. The five of them were apparently going to an anime convention in a couple of days... and they were going to cosplay. I was interested, partially because I thought Kyu would dress as something silly, but mostly because I'd loved anime since before I came to Japan. As a group they were going to do a Detective Conan cosplay. Kyuu would be Shinichi, and Kazuma would dress as Conan. Of course Megumi was cosplaying as Ran. Hattori would be Kinta. They were bringing along the falsely missing Touya as Kazuha. Nanami-sensei was chaperoning and dressing as Kaito Kid, and Ryu would be Amuro. It seemed to fit from what I'd pieced together about their personalities and didn't seem to get more interesting, so I tuned it out and concentrated on the ramen, humming my father's lullaby as I stirred and chopped. As I plunked the noodles into the pot, I sang the words softly.

"Karasu... naze nakuno..."


	3. Chapter 3

There were ten minutes left before class started back up, but of course class Q was still sitting at the counter. If they saw me, they'd expect me to talk to them. Then they'd know where I worked, and I'd never have any peace and quiet. Do I really have to sneak out of my own workplace? God, I hate these kids... When I'd hung up my apron and cap, I peered through the gap in the beads hanging in the kitchen 'door'way, catching a glimpse of Amakusa setting his not-quite empty bowl on the counter and following the others out. Old habits die hard, huh? Shaking my head, I waited until they were out of sight before taking the bowls and setting them in the dishwater of the kitchen sink. Without a word I clocked out, fixed my unruly hat-head, and made it back to the Dan Detective School with two minutes to spare.

Just as I sat down, my cell phone went off pretty loudly, sending classmates' glances my way. Luckily I'd chosen an inconspicuous ringtone, so not even the detectives would know what type of person was calling. Having separate ringtones for different people is the best way to give away personal information that no one else needs. Dan-sensei gave me a questioning look, likely wondering if I'd answer the call audibly. With a sigh I glanced at the caller ID. A blocked number. It was either dad or gramps, so I hit answer and held it to my ear. Gramps' voice came through haltingly. "Ar- Erru?" I said nothing, but stood and held a hand over the receiver, giving the teachers a nod so they'd know it was important. When I'd gotten to the hall and out of earshot, I mumbled, "Yes."

"Good. I was beginning to think you wouldn't pick up. This is check-in one. Your father tells me you've been accepted into Class Q at- that man's school..."

"Yes- sir." He ignored the hushed tone, obviously used to the way I spoke, and continued his message. "I trust you've met him?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the schedule. You have one month before we take option b in this. Your father expressed faith in you. Don't make that his mistake, Erru."

"I understand."

"You may return to class now." Without a goodbye, he hung up, and I rolled my eyes at the phone as I stuffed it in my pocket. It may be my first assignment, but I can do it. Just watch me.

My apathetic frown was in place as I walked to my seat, ignoring the others and making a beeline for the desk. "Is everything alright, Natake-san?" I glanced at Morihiko, who was studying me from behind his desk, and nodded again, giving a noncommittal shrug and taking out my textbook.

As it turns out, I tuned out the entire lesson, which I had learned the contents of years ago, and instead listened to music in my head, doodling a comic in my prepared notes, which would encompass the topic. As I finished sketching the annoying kid and Megumi, Nanami's voice cut into the imaginary piano I'd given my attention to.

"What's this?" Again I looked up, only to see what I thought for a moment was a part of sensei's desk snatch the paper I was drawing on. Nanami... I did not like that one. He tossed away his ridiculous mask and peered at my doodle, reading aloud the caption I'd put beside it. "I'm obviously pining for your affections, Q-san, but even as a detective you're too dense and naieve to understand that R-sama is just a pretty boy who I can't help but stare at." He made his voice less girly and continued the rest. "Oh M-chan, I didn't see you there... I definitely wasn't daydreaming about you..."

Okay, maybe it was a bit silly and long for a caption, but that's what I'd gathered from snippets I'd heard of them while they sat at the counter eating ramen. "Natake-san," Nanami sighed as Kyuu and Megumi's faces turned as red as my hair, "You managed to finish your notes, but are your classmates so interesting that you'd neglect your studies to draw them?" I cocked an eyebrow at the teacher. Obviously I didn't find them interesting. They were annoyingly easy to read, especially Kyuu. But Nanami just kept talking...

"I think I've got an important assignment for you, Natake-san. This weekend, I am chaperoning the students on an outing to an Anime Convention. You'll borrow a cosplay and come along. The whole day we'll go to anime events, and you can ask any questions of your classmates you like to get to know them. But this is compulsory and a grade, so you have to get along!" I stared agape at Nanami. He expected me to get all buddy with these guys?! "Megu, you take her measurements for the costume and find out who she wants to dress as." Wait a second! Weren't we just in the middle of a lesson!? What kind of school is this?! Agh, this had better be worth it for the information...

A hellishly long 10 minutes later we were back to learning about types of evidence. It had been decided without my choosing that I'd dress as Masumi Sera and have to tag along all day on Saturday. That meant I'd lose the extra cash from my weekend shift at the ramen shop. I better get 100 dollars worth of information then... With a quiet sigh I ignored my growing annoyance and added to my notes, crumpling up the page that got me into this. It was going to be a long month...


End file.
